Missed You
by LN8866
Summary: Michael comes home after a mission.


Fiona laid in bed. Michael had come home only a few hours earlier and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Fiona and falling asleep. Having Michael laying next to her was driving her insane with lust and passion. Rolling onto her side, facing Michael, she began to place soft kisses on his lips and neck. He wasn't responding to her amorous advances, instead he stayed sleeping.

Frustrated, Fiona rolled onto her back and sighed, his arm still underneath her. "All this time away and all he wants to do is sleep." Looking over at Michael, she smiled and began to let her fingers roam. First she massaged her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers, causing her breathing to get quicker. She let a soft moan escape from her lips. Worried her moans would wake Michael, she looked over and saw Michael was still fast asleep. Relieved she hadn't woken him up, she continued to lavish attention on herself.

Her nails scratched her torso, causing her breathing to increase even more. Up and down they moved on her midsection. Finally, when her core was aching and hot, she let her left hand travel down and enter her folds. Fiona inserted a finger into her center, causing her back to arch. Slowly she picked up speed as she pleasured herself, while her other hand grasped the sheets beneath her. She was so focused on her own release that she didn't notice Michael was now awake and watching her. When his strong, firm hand stopped hers mid stroke, she whimpered.

"Not yet" Michael whispered against her lips.

The arm that was underneath her, moved so it was cradling her side. His free arm draped across her frame, his hand stroking her face as he kissed her. As she kept touching herself, Michael would occasionally stop her just before she lost all control and achieved the release she was looking for.

"Michael...please!" Fiona begged.

He smiled as his lips brushed against hers. His nose touched hers as he nodded, a sign she could finish what she started. As she writhed in his arms, he kissed her gently while holding her close. After her body stilled and her breathing returned to normal, she gazed at Michael, who was still kissing her.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry. I..." Fiona stammered. Michael quieted her with a kiss. While his kisses became more forceful, she ran her fingers through his hair and moved so she could climb on top of his muscular frame.

"You still have energy?" he asked her in a teasing tone.

Fiona planted kisses on his neck, and bit his ear lobes gently. "Oh Michael, I believe I could outlast you when it came down to it. That was just a warm up."

She kissed his chest, while his hands entangled themselves in her hair. "Fi..." he groaned. She glanced up at him and gave him a wicked grin as she continued her descent.

When she pulled down Michael's boxer's, she noticed he was already excited by her advances upon him. She said "I see someone is excited to see me this morning." Lowering her mouth, she licked Michael up and down before taking him into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down slowly, enjoying the taste and scent that she had missed while he was away on his current mission. Humming as she continued to please him, Fiona could tell he was at first trying to control his breathing and remain in control of his body, but as she moved faster his breathing became erratic and his moans louder. Just as he was about to lose all control, Fiona stopped.

Fiona brought herself back up to Michael's lips and kissed him, only stopping to gasp for air. She teased him with her hips, allowing only his tip to linger outside her entrance. His hips bucked, trying to force his way into her core. When she herself couldn't take anymore teasing, Fiona let Michael slowly enter her. Her movements were slow at first, but as Michael kissed her she began to move faster. She sat up, allowing Michael to have full view of her body.

"Oh God!" Fiona moaned. Michael could feel her walls tighten around him. Reaching out, he took hold of her hips and drove her up and down on his shaft with such force he was sure they would break the bed. Right before she reached orgasm, he flipped her over onto her back.

Pulling out of her warm center, he kissed her and whispered "You have no idea how much I missed you. I thought about you everyday and every night." He kissed her and bit her lower lip. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, digging her nails into his back. Her hips ground against his erection, trying to convince him to enter her again. "I love the look you get when I make you wait." He moved down and bit her neck and shoulder. Fiona was sure she would have bruises there later in the day.

"I missed your breasts" he whispered as her gently sucked her nipples, switching back and forth. He took his time, pinching and biting them. She was clawing as his back as he continued to worship the woman he missed.

"Did...you...miss...anything else?" asked Fiona between breaths.

"There might be something else I missed. I can't remember what it is right now." he teased as he reached down and inserted his finger inside of her. While he pleasured her with his hand, he continued to suck on her breasts. "Maybe I should stop and try to remember what I missed."  
As he continued to tease her, she begged "No! Please don't stop! Keep going!"

Stopping his actions, Fiona moaned in frustration. Michael whispered in her ear "Do you want me back inside you?"

Fiona lost her powers of speech. All she could do is nod and let out whimper escape from her lips. She moved her head so she could see Michael's face. Looking deep into his blue eyes, she pulled him closer for a kiss, allowing his tongue to once again explore her mouth. He entered her, relishing the look of extreme bliss that overtook her face as he buried himself deep inside her. His movements were slow, taking his time to kiss Fiona deeply. After a few minutes their movements became more and more intense.

"Don't stop!" Fiona begged as she dug her nails into Michael's back.

With his last thrust, he pulled Fiona tight against his body as he lost all control. When she felt him explode inside her, she couldn't control herself any longer and cried out his name as she exploded in turn. They both clung to one another as they rode out their waves of passion, only releasing their grip on one another after their breathing returned to normal. Both quickly fell asleep, happy to be in the arms of their lover.

Michael woke up a few hours later and realized Fiona wasn't in the loft. He put on his pants and went downstairs. He saw Fiona sitting on the hood of the Charger, on the phone. She was only wearing his dress shirt that he discarded on the floor when he came home. While she talked on the phone, he spread her legs and wrapped his arms around her frame. He licked her neck and nibbled on her ear. Ending the call, she asked "What are you doing?"

Michael, with a lust filled look in his eyes growled "Do you have any idea of how good you look sitting on my car, wearing my shirt?" He pulled her head closer to him and gave her a rough kiss. He ended the kiss and ripped open the shirt, exposing her naked body underneath.

Fiona sat up and while Michael continued to kiss her, she reached her hands down his pants. She wrapped her hand around him and began to lightly pump his cock. She felt herself getting more and more excited so she pushed his pants down, exposing him as well.

He pushed her back onto the hood of the car and leaned over her, biting and sucking her nipples rougher than he did earlier that morning. He waste no time in moving downwards, planting kisses on her torso. When he reached her most sensitive region, he spread her legs wide apart and buried his face in her warmth. As his tongue explored her, Fiona placed her hands in Michael's hair and held his head against her. It didn't take Fiona long to tumble into oblivion while Michael continued to lick and suck on her core. Just as she missed his taste and smell, he missed hers just as much, if not more.

When she released her hands from his head, she slid off the Charger and once again took Michael into her mouth. Her motions this time were faster, more hungry. If anything, their morning lovemaking had made them even hungrier for one another.

"Oh God Fi!" Michael said as he almost ended their outside romp. He pulled her up from her knees and turned her around. Leaning her over slightly, he entered her. She stood up and reached behind her grabbing his ass. Michael in turn wrapped his arms around her, allowing his hand to spread her apart so he could help Fiona find her release again this morning. As his finger ever so slightly brushed against her, he felt her begin to lose her balance.

Pulling out of her, he turned her around and kissed her. "Getting tired Fi? Should I stop?"

"You stop and that will be the last thing you do Michael Westen." Fiona said. "Get in the car" she whispered to him. He obliged and sat in the front seat.

Fiona climbed on top of Michael and guided him inside of her. As she rode Michael, he played with her breasts. He moaned her name over and over, causing her to take him harder and faster each time she moved.

He moved the hair that clung to her sweaty face and saw she was almost ready to finish. He stilled her for a moment and looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her and slowly moved her up and down on him.

"I love you." He chanted over and over as they both reached their end point at the same time.

They stayed in the car, exchanging soft kisses and whispers of love until they both calmed down. Giving Fiona a kiss, Michael said "If this is how I'm going to be greeted when I come home, I should go away more often."

Fiona smiled and said "I missed you Michael."

"I missed you too Fi" Michael whispered softly as he gave her a kiss and carried her up the loft stairs so they could go back to bed.


End file.
